


The Voices in the Wind

by TheLeneBean



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Other, Roblox Myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeneBean/pseuds/TheLeneBean
Summary: When Wisteria, a guest from Robloxia, starts hearing voices in the middle of the night, she finds it difficult to sleep. Particularly on windy nights. She's uncertain what's going on and seeks advice from her peers. However, as soon as they learn about it from Wisteria, they begin to hear voices as well.After choosing to embark on their own journey, they must complete a series of challenging and mentally exhausting tasks in order to discover who or what is calling them and why.





	The Voices in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778887) by ObliviousHD. 



It was the middle of the night, and the branches were eagerly scratching against the windows of the tiny home. All were asleep, except one.

Hearing the whistling and howling of the wind kept her from sleeping, and she was forced to toss and turn all night long. She checked her alarm clock, it read 3:24 AM. _“How much longer…”_ She thought to herself, hoping to fall asleep as soon as she possibly could.

* * *

Another hour passed, her clock now read 4:24 AM. She was as restless as ever. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight, not at all. She came out from under the lavender-scented covers of her bed, and slipped on a comfortable pair of running shoes that she was normally able to wear in the house.

She tied her long, periwinkle-coloured hair up in a bun with the silky lace she normally did, and made her way outside to sit on the front porch.

The streets were deafeningly silent. The only sound you could hear were the small crickets that chirped during the night. She sat on the porch, pondering what her "excuse" for the next day would be. After all, she didn't have anything to say to her instructors. They wouldn't believe it if the same story was revealed to them for yet another day. She continued to consider all of her choices, which were few, until she heard the same whistling voice she had heard the night before and the night before. She'd been hearing the same, draining voices for months and hadn't told anyone because she was afraid they'd think she was crazy. No one would believe her, and she'd be the laughingstock of Westvale High.

She nervously twirled the stray strands of hair from her bun that she had left loose earlier, wrapping them around her fingers so tightly that she couldn't feel them. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt the cool night air. Her jacket was inside on her coat rack, and she was only wearing a t-shirt. She didn't want to go back inside because she knew she'd be trapped in her bed for another hour, unable to sleep until her alarm went off. Her hands drifted across her face, rubbing the soft spots under each of her eyes. They were dark, very dark. She hadn't slept in at least a few days, and the only thing stopping her from falling asleep was the voice.

**_“Come with us,”_ **

**_“You need us…”_ **

**_“What’s holding you back?”_ **

_“I... I just_ _want you to go away!”_ she thought, her head down in sorrow when she heard the voices again. She couldn't say it aloud because they'd hear her if she did. She was terrified of the voices, because it was clear that they could do things to her that she had never imagined possible, however... They've been torturing her for months now. Years, even. She spotted a shooting star as she gazed up at the bright night sky. A shooting star, to be precise. People believe that if you make a wish just before the star fades, your wish will come true. And that is exactly what she wants, what she _needs_. She wanted the voice out of her life as soon as possible. Her grades, friendships, and, ultimately, her grip on reality will all suffer as a result. It was something that she wanted to get away from.

She almost prayed with her hands clasped together. She begged for the voices to stop and for her to be able to be happy again. She couldn't go on living this lie any longer; she'd been lying to everyone for too long. She wanted to tell them all, but she couldn't because of her doubts and concerns.

_“Please, please, please... I beg you... They want something I'm afraid to offer, and I don't want to hear them anymore. Please just don't let me lose now...”_

When she looked up, the star had already faded. It was too late; her wish would have been futile.

Nothing is going to change, it probably never will.

* * *

Her alarm went off the next day. She was sitting awake in her room. She needed to get up, though, or she would be late.

She collected all of her books and put them in the knapsack's back pouch. She slipped the bag onto her back and carried the heavy books around the house before she had to go, taking a deep breath. It was the best she could come up with; at the very least, it kept her awake.

“Didn't you have breakfast today, Wisteria?” Her mother had inquired. She didn't note the dark bags under Wisteria's eyes; they were almost imperceptible to her. “No,” she replied, taking her water bottle and slipping it into her pocket. “I'm leaving now,” she said. Her mother stared at her, somewhat perplexed. “Now? But it's only 7:30, you normally leave at 8:25.” Wisteria checked her phone's clock, which displayed the same time. _“So it is…”_ She thought to herself.

“I have to leave right now,” she said solemnly. Her mother stared at her, puzzled, as she watched her daughter leave the house almost an hour earlier than normal.

It was windy again on the way to school. The voices started to reverberate in her ears before two actual voices jolted her out of the fictitious reality that was painting itself around her.

“Come on, Zane! Give it back!”

“Haha, neverrrr!”

Zane, a bacon hair, was one of her friends. Wisteria's best friend was his sister, Astrid, who she had known since elementary school.

“Give me my book, Zane!” Astrid grumbled as she followed him up the cold, cemented sidewalks. “You have to catch me first!” He shouted. He was holding a history book that had clearly belonged to Astrid. It was clear that it was her book, because of the clean, pink labels on the pages. No one else used the same labels for their books, if they even used labels at all.

“Zane,” she says. Wisteria lifted her head, and Zane came to a halt, allowing Astrid to reclaim her book. “Thank you, _Wisteria,_ ”

The sound of Astrid's name, _"Wisteria,"_ echoed in her mind. There was no going back now that the voices knew her name. “We should really get going y'know...” Wisteria was shocked awake by Zane's rather loud speech. As she waited, the two bacons retraced their steps to retrieve their knapsacks. 

In a moment, she felt her body hit the cold, hard cement, and her eyes softly fluttered as she struggled to hold them open. The voice was back, and it couldn't leave her alone.

**_“What are you so afraid of?”_ ** The voice cooed. Its words wrapped around her before touching her, and she couldn't block them out.

“Please... Please just... leave me alone...”

The siblings returned to hear what she had to say. They turned their heads, perplexed. “Who are you talking to?” Zane inquired, although Astrid remained silent. Astrid had a nagging feeling about something, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

They walked together to school, eventually running into Cielo, another guest. Wisteria treated him as if he were a brother, despite the fact that he wasn't. Cielo had an older sister who had just moved away to attend a different school. As a result, he didn't see her as much as he would have liked. Even if she didn't always have the clearest head, Wisteria was always there when he needed her.

“Morning guys,” He said with a chuckle.

“Good morning,” Astrid replied.

“What do you guys have today?” He looked expectantly at his friends.

“I have history first period, then science and math.” Astrid replied blankly, “Then it’s lunch,”

“I have art first, ack.. Heh, but I’ve got science and math with you, sis!” She showed visual frustration, then grumbled. “Greeeat..”

When Cielo realized she was zoned out, he chuckled and looked at Wisteria. She hadn't been paying attention at all throughout the discussion.

“Wisteria?” He asked, grabbing her attention by placing a hand on her back. “Huh? “W-What is it?” she replied with a sigh. She turned her eyes back to the ground, making them lose her attention once more.

They came to a halt, but Wisteria went on her way. She had no idea they had stopped. Cielo dashed up to her and intervened. When she turned around, he noticed the heavy, dark bags under her eyes, which disappeared right in front of his eyes. “Wisteria, are you.. doing okay?” he asked, a slight gasp escaping his lips. The siblings started to approach them at this point, all of them looking worriedly at her. “I...” They looked at her expectantly, and she felt compelled to tell them something.

“I'll... tell you after school...” she sighed. The bell rang just as she was about to leave, and she rushed away from the group, leaving them even more worried about her than before.

* * *

Wisteria walked into her first period classroom, and took a seat in her usual desk. She sprawled out her various books for the subject over her desk as the teacher walked in the room.

He greeted the students by saying, "Good morning." 

“Today we'll be working on our essays, so please take out your work up to this point.” Wisteria was left digging through her books and finally her knapsack as each student pulled out their handwritten essays. It was not to be found. She recalled it being on her dresser, and she had been working on it when she returned home the day before. _“Oh no...” s_ he thought. She pretended to rummage through her books as if she already knew what she was looking for. _“Last night, I was so intent on trying to sleep that I forgot...”_ With anger, she raked her hands through her long hair. The instructor marched up to her and stomped his foot on the cement, menacingly looking down on her. In comparison to her, who was just 4'9, he stood at a towering 6'4. She was aware of her short stature. Bullies would often taunt her, but it didn't take long for her peers to step in and protect her. She was fragile, especially if she didn't get enough sleep.

“Where is your essay?” He roared. He seemed to be slowly eating away at her, taking more of her vitality with each passing second. “I... I forgot about it... I apologise...” He drew her attention with his beady eyes, despite the fact that he already had it. “Not enough sleep again, Wisteria? Avoid playing games late at night. They're holding you awake.” He snapped as he returned to his desk. _“But I don't play any games...”_ She huffed and crossed her arms softly.

“Have you all written down your thesis statements?” He singled out Wisteria to chastise her for not getting her work completed in front of others. Several looks and glances were aimed her way, making her want to curl up in a ball and vanish forever. She was usually the kid who finished all of her homework, but now her integrity had been shattered, all because she couldn’t sleep.

After two more _brutal_ periods, lunch had eventually arrived, and Wisteria made her way to the cafeteria. She saw her friends at the table where they often sat and wanted to join them.

“Whatcha got for lunch Cielo?” Zane asked, holding a bruised apple in his hand. “I got a tuna wrap, what about you?” Zane looked disgusted, “You still eat tuna? Gross!”

“No it’s not!” Cielo refuted.

“Yes it is! Tuna is disgusting!”

“Would you two stop already? You’re acting so immature, you guys aren’t in elementary school anymore, _remember?_ ” Both boys sighed after Astrid went silent, still exchanging glares.

Wisteria sat beside Astrid, exhausted as always. Despite the fact that the voices could scarcely penetrate her here, they continued to haunt her thoughts.

“Are you certain you're okay?” With a concerned expression on her mate's face, Astrid asked.

“Yes,” in a cold, emotionless tone, she replied. She took a bite out of her bologna sandwich, which was just like any other. There was nothing noteworthy about it.

“Are you sure?” Zane stepped in, oblivious to Cielo's presence. Wisteria grumbled, but was relieved that her friends were concerned enough to inquire. She sighed as she set her sandwich down. “I promised I'd tell you all after school...”

* * *

Aside from a history test during the last period of the day, which was simply a pop quiz, the rest of the day went smoothly. She was too exhausted to answer a lot of the questions, so ended up leaving most of it blank. However she left little scribbly notes on the back explaining her situation, hoping the teacher would understand.

She walked out of her classroom and out the back door of the school. Zane was there, chowing down on his lunch leftovers, pasta.

“Wisteria!” Astrid called, drawing her attention. She took a detour to see her friends, silently yawning.

“So, spill the beans!” Zane said in between bites. Wisteria let out a sigh, hoping her friends wouldn’t judge her and think she was making it all up.

She gulped and said, "I… I've been... failing my classes!...” she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, totally ignoring the topic she wanted to explore.

Cielo, as well as Astrid and Zane, seemed perplexed.

“Wait, what?” Cielo enquired. “Y-Yup! T-That’s what’s been eating me, y’know?” Wisteria nervously chuckled, twirling her hair, before abruptly turning around and heading in the opposite direction, interrupting the conversation. When she heard their echoed murmurs, she remained slouched, attempting to run as soon as possible so she wouldn't hear a peep.

* * *

Wisteria arrived home later that night, but her mother was already asleep on the couch. _“Long day at work, wasn’t it..”_ She sighed, grabbing a duvet and placing it over her mother to keep her warm when the house became cooler in a few hours.

She threw her knapsack gently against her bed before falling face-first onto it. She rolled over, sighing. The voice was already trying to slowly creep through her slightly opened window to get into her head again, but her eyes were heavier than ever. “Not today, please…”

She had her first proper night of sleep in months.


End file.
